Finally Remembering
by HeartandMind2013
Summary: A few months ago Kaidan was bruitally beaten and interogated by a Cerberus high ranking officer down in an underwater facility which on closer inspection was a prison which was near enough empty. Drugging him and beating him to get the answers they wanted, but someone had to come up and mess their little questioning time, don't they?


"Goodnight, my little soldier." Kaidan whispered quietly as he looked down to see his new born son, Ryan Alenko soundly asleep in his cot. Ever since he was born Ryan had somehow grown attatched to his father more than he thought. After Katerina announced her retirement Kaidan was soon promoted to Commander and head of the Normandy and it's crew. It's a huge responcibility and he had a lot to carry on his shoulders in reagards to how Shepard set te bar for him but she would talk to him each night, telling him on how he just needed to be him and the crew will do the rest for you.

The clock finally struck midnight as everyone was finally asleep in their beds after the little sit down with Katherine, talking to him about her nightmares again. Ever since she was tortured by one of Cerberus goons along with her mother back at all thoughs years ago Katherine was the one who suffered most as Kaidan would walk past each and every night seeing her shake and mumble in her sleep. He would shake her gently as not to startle her or cause any injuries to the two of them if she did wake up abruptly before calming her down and sending her back to sleep with a lullaby her learned from his father before he passed away.

The Alenko family had just recently bought a new house on Vancouver, the place where Kaidan was born as they decided to spend a few days with his mother and sister and for them to meet little Katherine finally. However, Kaidan and Shepard knew of all people that the pass can come bite you on the ass at any moment in your life. That's what happened the months before all this.

* * *

**(Background Information)**

A few months ago Kaidan was bruitally beaten and interogated by a Cerberus high ranking officer down in an underwater facility which on closer inspection was a prison which was near enough empty. Clipping him into one of the many interogation chairs they had they hooked him up with all soughts of needle's threading through his skin as the officer let go of the valve as Kaidan screamed out as he was being drugged by a well known substance known as Red Sand. After many questions and no answers they continued to punnish him by kicking him until breathless and down on the floor, struggling for breath. He was stook there for days on end before he noticed a break in everyone's movements and calls being made.

"We have a cell breach in sector three. I repeat we have a cell breach-" He saw as the bullets that was shot when through and pearced the guards head. His whole body ached as he looked up to see Katerina and Liara standing there, Liara tending to his wounds as Katerina questioned the an behind it all. They both soon found out that this way the same guy who put their little girl through hell as they dragged him out for the local athorities to have him wile Kaidan was rushed to the Vancouver hospital.

By the time he arrived the paramedics rushed him into the building as the doctors and nurses took over, trying to get him breathing once again. Minutes passed by as there was a faint breath and pulse as the decision to take him up to surgery was made. Hours passed as his mother Laura, is sister Juliet and now joined by Katerina waited for news.. they soon got what they were hoping for but not all of it was good news.

"Because of the amount of red sand that we found running through his blood, this is causing for his air ways to get blocked up and cause breathing dificultty so the surgen has fitten in a tube down his throat to help him breath. I do warm you, he is not looking good right now but you are cleared to go see him. He's in recovery bay three." The doctor finished up and walked off to go treat his other paitient's, leaving the tree women for themselves as Katerina was the first to go see him.

The loud beeping noices of the machines that were hooked up to him were the only thing going through her mind as she knew he was still hanging in there. She slowly walked to his side and placed her and over his as tears soon fell on top. The doctor told them he had a 50/50 chance of surviving all this trauma but somehow Shepard knew that he would overcome this hurdal and jump the others to getting back on his feet again.

* * *

Kaidan tossed and turned during the night as he slowly began to picture what little snippits he could remember from the attack. His screams echoed through his own mind as he felt like he could still feel the substance still pumping round his body. The sound of the gunshot awoke him as he sat up right on the bed, hands clutching the cover, sweat pooring down his forehead as he panted and felt a soft hand rub his back.

"Kaidan, what's wrong?" came the worrying voice of Katerina. He looked at her with fear screamed all over his eyes as he reached out to her and held her, sobbing as she held him in her arms.

"I remember... everything." He muttered before she pulled him back and went to lay him back down on the bed.

"Tell me everything."


End file.
